


Dizzy

by boyonthebluemoon



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Comedy, Gen, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyonthebluemoon/pseuds/boyonthebluemoon
Summary: It's the very first breath of autumn, and all Awsten wants to do is to go out and have some fun. But not everyone is as quite as keen on the idea as he is.





	Dizzy

“Autuuuuuuumn here I come!”

Awsten excitedly raced full speed outside, his scuffed purple sneakers kicking up a wild flurry of brown leaves that swirled amid the cool gusts of wind unexpectedly greeting them.

Behind him, Geoff sighed exasperatedly like a tired parent, as Jawn stared mesmerised, taking a deep breath and silently basking in the beautiful scenery, and Otto slightly shivered and burrowed himself deeper into the warm cobalt scarf wrapped around him.

“Man, autumn is the fucking best!” Awsten proclaimed. He finally stopped running and let himself slowly fall backwards onto a giant pile of raked leaves, which sent them scattering away again. “It’s like winter, but less sad and emo.” He paused and thought for a while before adding, “So basically like me compared to Patty.”

“Don’t make fun of someone who’s not here, Aws. The poor kid.” Geoff gently chastised, though he himself was suppressing a small smile.

“What? I’m just spilling the tea.” Awsten shrugged airily. “Anyway, I don’t see why y'all didn’t want to go out and have fun today. I mean, just look at all these kickable leaves we could mess up!”

“Because I’m the one who has to rake them afterwards.” Geoff replied dryly.

“And it’s c-c-cold.” Otto piped up, his stammering voice slightly muffled beneath his scarf.

In turn, the only response they got from Jawn was a round of quiet clicks as he pressed away at his camera, his brows furrowed in utmost concentration. The engrossed photographer also occasionally twisted around and tilted his device to find different angles and field of views, his thoughts apparently lost in a faraway haze of myriad autumn colours.

“Psst Jawn!! Stop taking photos of the trees, they’re all dead and creepy-looking and that’s fucking boring!” Awsten brashly called out, motioning for Jawn to come over to him. “Take photos of my nice, wholesome cuteness instead!”

As if on cue, Geoff smirked and playfully rolled his eyes in reaction, and Otto shook his head bemusedly at the same time.

Jawn snapped out of his trance upon hearing Awsten’s voice, and—noticing his friends for the first time—he grinned sheepishly. “Oh, sorry about that.” He apologised. “It’s just such a nice day today, isn’t it? Everything looks so pretty and vintage and warm, so I may have gotten a bit carried away there.”

Jawn’s dreamful sigh was immediately interrupted by Awsten’s sardonic quip of “No shit?”

Jawn shot Awsten a deadpan look and derisively stuck his tongue out at him before continuing. “Anyway, would you guys like your photos taken too?”

“That sounds nice.” Geoff smiled.

Otto, on the other hand, was considerably less enthusiastic about the idea. The trembling drummer had already pulled up his coat’s oversized hood higher and his head was in danger of completely disappearing under it.

“Maaan, how long do we have to stay here?” He halfheartedly grumbled, clammy hands shoved deep into his pockets. “It’s freezing cold and I just want a nice warm drink. And maybe some internal heating.”

“Not for long now.” Geoff assured him. “Don’t worry, we can go back inside the house afterwards and let Awsten and Jawn stay out a little longer if they want to.”

Jawn raised a brow at him questioningly. “But I’m already done taking shots for the day anyway.”

“I know.” Geoff nodded. “But think carefully. Do you really wanna leave Awsten Knight alone with no supervision?”

Jawn warily eyed the silver-haired boy—who was preoccupied with throwing random branches that he found, tossing them by the next door neighbour’s fence and yelling out a made-up score every time a branch went over it—and sighed in defeat. “I guess not.”

“Step aside, popsicle sticks.” Awsten suddenly stood up and shoved his way in between Geoff and Otto, apparently already bored with his little game. “We gonna take that dumb photo or not? I got a few more front yards to terrorise after this, and I don’t wanna do it at night.” He sniffed, picking a stray twig off his sweater. “There might be vengeful ghosts and shit about, and worst of all, I’m gonna miss the Victorious rerun.”

“Alright, Awsten.” Geoff appeased, and Otto mumbled something which was already undecipherable under the many layers of clothing over his face—somehow it still kept getting thicker and thicker.

Jawn readily held up the camera to his face. Awsten draped both arms over his friends and flashed a sweet, knowing grin, which earned him quizzical looks, but no one said anything about it.

The three of them posed for the camera as Jawn softly counted down.

“Okay, one, two, three…”

“Sike!” Awsten yelled at the last second and, grabbing Geoff and Otto’s shoulders tightly, he pulled them down into the ground and onto another pile of undisturbed leaves, making Geoff swear in surprise. Otto, however, looked unperturbed and even rather smug as he fell, as if he saw it coming all along.

Deciduous golden-brown leaves were sent spinning around and dancing in the air like nature’s whimsical ballet, as Awsten, Otto, and Geoff got all tangled up and collided with each other a few times, before finally ending up sprawled out on the fresh-scented grass.

Despite the utter chaos that ensued, Jawn’s camera still faithfully clicked away.

Afterwards, Jawn looked up from the viewfinder and gave them a cheesy thumbs up. “That was great, you guys! What a perfect  _fall_  photoshoot!” He chuckled heartily, obviously very pleased with his pun (and ignoring all the disapproving groans and boos that resounded from it).

“Don’t think you’re safe from this, Rocha!” Awsten yelled vengefully as he grabbed fistfuls of dead leaves and started pelting Jawn with it.

Otto followed suit after Awsten and screamed a garbled bloodcurdling cry as he began throwing up a storm of leaves like a madman, while Geoff busied himself with the struggle of brushing off the twigs that had stubbornly became stuck in his auburn hair.

Jawn ducked to avoid the sudden onslaught and ran away with a triumphant laugh. His three friends got up from the front yard and began chasing after him with mock-vindictive shouts and occasional attacks of wilted foliage, all the way to the very end of the street—having fun and disturbing their entire neighbourhood without much care about anything else.

\---

Later that evening, everyone lounged around by the fireplace in calm repose, nursing mugs of hot cocoa and softly chatting every once in a while. But for the most part, the room held a quiet atmosphere that lulled everyone into peaceful oblivion.

Geoff lay on the fuzzy carpet as he played Legend of Zelda: Breath Of The Wild on his Nintendo Switch. Otto happily sat as close by the hearth as he possibly could without getting singed, and was bundled up in at least three heavy quilts and comforters. Meanwhile, Jawn relaxed by the couch in quiet contemplation, right next to a peacefully slumbering Awsten.

After setting down his empty mug and carefully draping a blanket over the sleeping boy, Jawn fetched his camera from the coffee table. He stifled back a drowsy yawn as he began flickering past all the photos he took that afternoon.

Among the still environment shots, some blurry takes of his friends as they fell down, and even several flying leaves obscuring the lens in some takes, was a candid photo of the three of them ensconced by a bed of grass and warm foliage, all amusingly tangled up and laughing at each other.

Jawn faintly smiled and gazed at the whimsical photo for a while longer, before finally putting the camera down and closing his eyes contentedly.

“Yeah, I like that one.”


End file.
